


golden strings

by nazuniichans



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ana ily, ive wanted to write nazumika for the longest time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazuniichans/pseuds/nazuniichans
Summary: eso round 2"Shu already left for France and Mika is a 3rd year. Nazuna's birthday approach and Mika has to deal with his complicated feelings, even after they talked in Repayment Fes and made peace. Mentions and comparisons of the gift Mika made for Nazuna 2 years ago are MORE than welcome. I don't mind romantic or platonic as long as they reconnect. Hugs are also MORE than welcome. Thank you very much I'll owe you my life if u feed me"





	golden strings

“Hey… Nazuna-nii… I know yer busy wit’ college, n’ yer prolly gonna b’ real busy on yer birthday… but can I steal ya for a while?”

“I don't have much planned that day anyway!? You’re always welcome to steal me, Mika-chin. “

“Nnhha… can ya meet me infront of th’ fountain at Yumenosaki then..? After school..? I gotta show ya somethin’.”

“Sure sure! Around 4 sound ok~?”

“Ye… thankie ya kindly, Nazuna-nii!” 

… 

It was surely odd being back at Yumenosaki after having already graduated, at least... not so soon. Of course, Nazuna would be supporting Ra*bits with everything in him and guiding his kids through their second year, even if that included Nazuna sprinting to campus to help them choreograph dances or bring them energy drinks… or even help carry Hajime to the infirmary after fainting. Regardless, Nazuna had barely been gone from this place 3 months and he was already back! But it was a special request from Mika-chin, so here he was, waiting in front of the fountain at 4 like he said he would, on his birthday, sticking true to his word. 

A fond smile played on his lips as he sat on the edge of it, running his fingers carefully along the stone and almost picturing Kanata-chin beside him, hand in the water and wading through it. 

Perhaps if he was standing 10 feet closer to the building, right underneath the Handicrafts club window, a familiar face would spring out from the window and gracefully land in front of Nazuna, doused with sparkly fabric and spouting nonsense. He frowned a little at that. 

Shu was gone now though.. overseas in France. It would be a while before both Nazuna or Mika would see him again, and it was embarrassing to say he missed that loud voice that yelled the most dramatic worries at him. That wouldn’t be happening this time around though. Though, if time travel was possible. Nazuna was sure he would do it all over again. 

Mika was still around though and he was more than grateful for that. It hasn’t been super easy, and with Shu leaving, their recovering friendship had been thrown off a little with the lingering sadness of someone dear to both of them leaving. Not to mention, the fact they are still recovering. Mika often gets really guilty at times and has sudden outbursts ‘Nnnha! I dont think yer a doll, Nazuna-nii!’ after complimenting him or times where they are just trying to communicate again and Mika overworries Nazuna will leave again somehow. It’s frustrating and takes patience, but Nazuna’s more than willing to give it to him. 

“Naaaaaaaazunnaaaaa-niiiiiiiiiii!” Mika cried out, running out of one of the side doors of Yumenosaki. He was panting and his wild, mismatched eyes roamed around until he spotted Nazuna. A bright smile immediately was on his lips and he continued his pace over to Nazuna, panting by the time he finally got to him. 

“M-Mika-chin! You didn’t have to run?!” Nazuna cried out softly, looking at the other worriedly. His hands were on his knees and he was hunched over, bandaged hands splayed out on his knees. Nazuna wanted to ask what that was about, but Mika was shaking his fluffy head and swallowing thickly with a loud ‘H-Ha..’ before standing up straight, staring down at the other. 

“Happy.. birthday, Nazuna-nii.” Mika said in a quick breath, smiling wide as his chest dropped when his breath finally was caught up. Nazuna took the time to survey him; Mika’s shaggy hair was in a little ponytail on the back of his neck. While they talked at least a couple times a week, Nazuna didn’t see him often, so his hair was something new. He liked it. 

“T-Thank you, Mika-chin.” He bowed his head once, a smile on his lips before looking down at Mika’s hands, tilting his head with a curious pout. “Why are there so many bandages on your hand?” 

Realization dawned on Mika’s face before he went ‘Nnnha!’ and hid his hands behind his back, kicking the ground with the tip of his shoe. “D-Don't worry ‘bout that, Nazuna-nii! Y-Ya know how clumsy I ‘m..!” 

Nazuna squinted at him. 

“Don't give m’ that look, Nazuna-nii! Seriously, ‘m fine!” 

Nazuna squinted harder, crossing his arms. 

“Nnha! Jus’... c’mere!” Mika reached forward very suddenly, hand clasping around Nazuna’s wrist and suddenly tugging on him. 

“Unya! W-Wait a shecond, Mika-chin!” Nazuna cried out, having no choice but to run with Mika back inside Yumenosaki, his eyes going wide. “Am I even awlowed in hwere?!” 

His eyes tried to follow many things, like passing billboards, classrooms, etc., but Mika was pulling Nazuna far too fast for him to even get a good glance at anything. The only thing he recognized is the way they were running and what hall they were going to. His eyes went wide at the realization before they softened, a small smile on his lips. He wondered why he’d be brought there though… maybe for nostalgia sakes? A reminiscence of the past? 

With a small huff, Mika stopped at the door to the Handicrafts clubroom, fiddling nervously with the door handle before going completely rigid. His hand was now in Nazuna’s, encasing his smaller hand inside his own. Nazuna noted just how sweaty and warm the other boy was. 

“N-Nazuna-nii... before I show ya…” Mika scratched at his cheek, not meeting Nazuna’s gaze, turned toward the door. “Jus’.. jus’ know I ain’t..” His face heated up then, biting his lower lip and sighing out. Mika didn’t have the words for this. 

Nazuna tilted his head a little bit at him, concerned with furrowed brows. Just know he isn’t what..?

Mika pulled the door open and tugged Nazuna inside. At first, it was dark and Nazuna could only make out the various standees in the corner and something in the middle of the room. Mika had drawn the curtains that had always been left open beforehand and made the room darker. He heard the boy nervously inhale before flicking on the lights. 

It took Nazuna a moment to register the light, everything blinding him momentarily as he rubbed over his eyes. Everything slowly came into focus and Nazuna immediately began looking around. He broke from his spot at the entrance and began stalking around the room, his fingers lightly grazing the surface of the table against the wall. Everything was… a lot different in the Handicrafts room since Mika took over. It wasn’t as clean and put together as Shu had it, but he could tell Mika kept the sticky notes Shu hand written labels on the compartments, boxes, and closets to try and keep some organization. Clothes racks of finished pieces were on display in several corners, labeled for different units and students, and the most notable thing was a standee with a sheet over it in the middle of the room. But since it is Mika, Nazuna made note of the mess within the room.. Pieces of fabric and strands of thread were gathered around the standee and he noted that fabric scissors, several bundles of thread were haphazardly laid across the small table next to it, and even some were on the floor. There was even a corner with just a bunch of layers and wads of fabric bundled up, but it looked somewhat organized. The stark difference between Shu’s pristine work environment to Mika’s organized chaos was funny, but Nazuna’s attention was on the standee.

“Mika-chin… what’s this mess?” He giggled softly, before crossing over to the standee now. Mika eyed Nazuna carefully, nervously messing with his hands and picking at his fingernails. The raven cleared his throat before pushing his shoulders back and standing up straight. He quietly trailed over to Nazuna, before smoothing his hand down over the cover sheet, sweaty. 

“Nazuna-nii… I… I feel really bad ‘bout not gettin’ ya somethin’ last year… ‘ven though we split and we went our separate ways… ‘ven if a’ was real mad at ya.. Nazuna-nii deserves th’ best n’ ta smile loads.” 

Nazuna’s eyes widened a little bit and he eyed Mika from the side, keeping his head tilted towards the standee and not fully looking at the other yet. Why this…?

“So.. I made ya somethin’... all by myself… without Oshi-san’s help this ‘ime.” Mika swallowed thickly, before pulling the sheet off slowly. Nazuna held his breath, fingers drumming on the sides of his legs, waiting for Mika carefully unfold things the way he wanted to. The blonde inhaled sharply at what Mika unveiled, his eyes wide and mesmerized. 

It sort of looked similar to the gift he had received two years ago; white and frilly. The sleeves resembled his Valkyrie uniform; long before flaring out with gorgeous lace at the end. The neckline was also lined with lace and a white, silky bow adorned the center. Frills went down each side beside the button line and the hem of the shirt was threaded with the same satin frills. The fabric was soft to the touch, Nazuna noted. When had even reached forward to touch it? 

The craftsmanship was flawless, most of the threads and seams hidden, and Nazuna could barely detect a single flaw. He can't imagine how much time Mika must have spent on this; evident in the many bandages on his hand, he could tell it took a lot of hard work on top of it. Lace had always been Shu’s specialty, but Mika struggled. 

“I tried ta.. remake th’ one I had made ya pathetically tha’ one year.. It took all summer ta make…” Mika explained, his voice shaking. He was twitchy and nervously twisting his fingers around his stray strands. Nazuna stayed still for a moment, simply stroking over the fabric gently and feeling the work that went into it. “I get if ya don’t like it, I—“

“I want to wear it.”

“...Eh?”

“I want to wear it. Can I try it on right now?” 

“NNHA?” 

Mika fidgeted more at Nazuna’s sudden urgency, the blonde now had his eyes on him, crimson eyes shining with some emotion Mika couldn’t detect. He shifted his gaze away from Nazuna’s intense one before nodding. 

“Y.. Ya, sure.. It’s yers after all..” Mika mumbled, reaching forward to slowly unbutton the shirt from around the stand. Nazuna could only watch as Mika striped it from where it was adorned and carefully handed it over to Nazuna. Like the treasure it was, the blonde extended his hands and held it close to him, making sure not to rumple the fabric. 

“I’m just gonna use the divider stand and change behind it.” Nazuna said softly, a small smile on his lips as he waltzed over to the other side of the room. In this little section of the Handicrafts room, there was a little table and a mirror for fitting beyond it. Placing the fabric down with care on the table, Nazuna eagerly stripped his shirt off and tossed it over his head, only to pick up the dress shirt and hold it to his body. He hugged it for a moment, bringing the fabric up to his face and inhaling the smell of it briefly. Tears most definitely welled up and Nazuna wasn’t even wearing it yet. 

He slid his limbs through the armholes carefully and through the ends, humming contently at how smooth the fabric felt along his arms. Adjusting it on his shoulders, he began buttoning the shirt up and then properly fixed the tie before getting a good look at himself in the mirror. It fit him perfectly, just like how Shu’s handmade clothing fit him. The feeling of wearing such nice, well-made clothing was nostalgic and caused his welled up eyes to spill over just a little, small sniffles coming from Nazuna. 

“N-Nazuna-nii.. are ya ok..?” Mika had said from the other side, a hidden worried expression on his face. The blonde had said nothing, just stared silently at his reflection. He looked beautiful. He could practically feel the love radiating from each stitch and seam. “N-Nazuna-nii..?”

Mika crept around the corner to take a glance at Nazuna, his expression suddenly twisting into one of worry. 

“N-Nazuna-nii! Wh-Why are ya crying! D-Does it not fit right, or, or, or is it hurtin’ ya? I’m so—Nnha!“ Mika was cut off by Nazuna suddenly running to him and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling the boy into a tight hug, ugly tears freely rolling down his face. Nazuna sniffled, before burying his face into Mika’s neck, clinging onto the boy for dear life. Mika was taken aback by the sudden hug; eyes wide and hands on either side of Nazuna, not even touching him yet. 

“I love it.. sho much..” Nazuna said through tears, his body shaking with another sniffle as he lifted his head to place his chin on Mika’s shoulder, hands clutching the back of his shirt. “It’s sho beautiful.. Mika-chin.. I'll treasure it forewver..” 

The raven visibly relaxed with those words, shoulders easing up as his hands went to rest at Nazuna’s waist, hugging the blonde back, maybe even too indulgently. The warmth of Nazuna in his arms stirred some butterflies in his stomach and made his heart flutter. He tried to stay away from Nazuna for the longest time, feeling like he didn’t deserve to be graced with his presence since he couldn’t even make him smile. While hurt Nazuna left.. Mika couldn’t help but feel like Nazuna-nii was out of reach, far away and untouchable, in his happy place away from Valkyrie. He didn’t deserve to be around Nazuna and just remind him of those times. 

But Nazuna didn’t feel any of those things. He never held any harsh feelings towards Mika. Mika, his angel. His sweet Mika-chin. The one he wanted to protect more than anything. 

None of that mattered though. Nazuna was here, and holding Mika close to him, like he’s been wanting to for so long now. His hand raised gently to cup the back of Mika’s head, tenderly rubbing at it and smoothing down his hair, a happy hum escaping his lips. Wet tears dripped down his jawline, staining Mika’s shirt—thankfully not his own— and pressed a soft kiss onto the boy’s shoulder before pulling back slowly. He looked up at Mika with a bright smile and shining, red eyes, his fingers now moving to clutch onto Mika’s hands. 

“Thank you.. Mika-chin.” 

Mika would respond, but his eyes were gawking at their intertwined fingers and a blush was set on his cheeks now before his eyes darted back and forth between Nazuna and their hands. 

“N.. nnnha! Nazuna-nii’s holdin’ my hands…” He responded bashfully, and Nazuna tilted his head a little at him, confused at why it was being pointed out before Nazuna’s face matched Mika’s, red fanning across his cheeks. 

“Nnn.. I guesh I am..” He giggled, shyly turning his face away before slowly untwining their hands only to lean up on his toes to press a soft kiss against Mika’s cheek, his face only growing redder. 

“L..let me get this off so it doesn’t get dirty and I’m gonna take you out for ice cream, ok?”

“... Is Nazuna-nii takin’ me out on a date fer his own birthday.”

Nazuna hummed softly, before slowly starting to unbutton his shirt, turning away from Mika now, half hiding his smile, half to give himself some privacy. 

“Mm.. maybe so. N-Now, please let me change..!”


End file.
